


Dance

by Donts



Series: Langst [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance dancing causes him to feel homesick.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> almost caught up with posting all my old works!
> 
> Song he is dancing too: Requiem in D minor by Mozart

I swiftly moved through the halls of the castle, making my way towards a room I had become familiar with. It was a dance room with a speaker that could play any song in the universe.

Luckily, it was secluded from where the other paladins usually roam.

Once in the dance room, I change out of my jeans into leggings borrowed from Allura. I then put on my pointe shoes, which I had got from an alien planet we saved from the Galra.

I moved my bag holding my clothes to the corner of the room then preceded to take my place in the center, looking into the mirror.

I take a deep breathe. "Play Requiem in D minor by Mozart." I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me. The first few minutes we're adagio moves.

I let my feet glide across the room, doing a turn with every crescendo of the violin.

Memories of dancing with my sister came rushing to me.

The music suddenly got loud, cueing me to go up on my toes.

Turns, pirouettes, grande jetes were all being reflected in the mirror.

All I could think of was my sister. I had wanted to dance with her so much when I was small, so my mama put us both in ballet. I remember Veronica being mad I was more flexible than her.

Without realizing it, tears made their way down my face. I continued dancing.

I remember all the recitals we performed together, dreams of dancing in New York together, hours of practice together. I would give anything to dance with Veronica again.

The music still plays when I fall to the ground sobbing.

"Wow, Lance, the dance was good I swear." A familiar voice sounds from behind me.

Keith walks up to me and sits down and starts to rub my back.

"What's wrong?" Keith looks at me with concern.

After wiping away some I my tears I muster up a reply. "I miss my sister. Ronnie and I have been dancing together since we were four, and now I'm up in space. Who knows if I will ever be able to dance with her again?"

A few more tears fall down my freckled cheeks.

"Lance, we will make it back to Earth, I promise. If your sister is as good as you, be sure to invite me to your next recital with her." Keith smiles.

I can't help but to smile back.

"Of course."


End file.
